To kill one's teacher
by SniperR
Summary: This is again a short one shot fic about Jaffar before Fire Emblem. PG obviously due to violence and blood. R & R!


To kill one's teacher  
  
-Inspired by many assassination fics-  
  
I do not own Fire Emblem, or Jaffar, but I do own this story. R & R.  
  
Note: This is pre-Fire Emblem

* * *

Jaffar moved through the rain, he was soaked and starved, and yet he didn't mind. This was his job, his life. This mission that he was currently on was a bit different than the others. He was ordered to kill this Black Fang thief named Legault, who he knew an Hurricane, and another assassin named Damiem. The order to kill Damiem was a bit of a surprise to Jaffar. Damiem had been his teacher. This Legault character was just a lowly thief, but he was caught for stealing from Sonia. Damiem was lacking in his work lately, even refusing to kill certain people.  
  
The heavy rain became worse. Jaffar hid in an alley, out of the rain. He reached for his sack and removed some hard bread. He needed his strength.  
  
He sat there until the torrent calmed, and the heavy downpour became a slight drizzle. Night had fallen and now he could move through the village without hindrance. He knew Hurricane was near by. He had followed him through the streets but lost him in the crowd.  
  
Jaffar caught a flash of red hair he knew so well in the dark streets. Damiem entered an Inn. Jaffar waited an hour, and entered as well.  
  
The Inn was almost devoid of life. The Innkeeper was sitting behind a bar polishing the already spotless table. Jaffar put his plan in motion. He strode up to the man quickly. The Innkeeper eyed him suspiciously as Jaffar stopped in front of him.  
  
"I'm here to see someone called Damiem." The Innkeeper looked at his guest list.  
  
"Yeah, there's a Damiem here. Room 13. Friend of yours?" Jaffar nodded.  
  
"Did he say I was coming?"  
  
"Nope. Guess he forgot, eh?"  
  
"He's forgetful." The Innkeeper handed him the key to room thirteen and smiled. Jaffar turned on his heels and headed to the room. He did his mental checklist, to make sure he would execute the mission perfectly.  
  
He unlocked the door and put his hand on his Killing Edge. He wouldn't give Damiem a chance to strike. He opened the door slowly, it creaked on it's hinges. He was again surprised to see Damiem sitting in the windowsill watching Jaffar. A smile crossed his lips. Jaffar closed the door behind him and locked it.  
  
"I see they sent you." Damiem spoke, his even voice breaking the silence between the two. Jaffar walked towards him.  
  
"Wait, I have something to say." Jaffar stopped in the middle of the room. "It's the judgment of the fang, isn't it? No need to say, I know. I saw it coming." Jaffar nodded him answer. Damiem sighed. "I'm an assassin too, well, you know that. I killed for them, took out their enemies. I killed so many people. I taught you and you became the Angel of Death in my place. You should be proud." Jaffar blinked, still staring at the man. "I regret my decision, I should have used my swords for good, not evil, I die with regrets. yes, I die. I know I will die by your hands." He nodded to his two daggers on the bed, still in their sheathes. "You have a third." Damiem sighed with a smile and produced the third dagger and threw it onto the bed. Damiem strode to Jaffar. He stood eye to eye with him. Damiem sighed again and knelt in front of Jaffar and looked away.  
  
"I am ready. Kill me." Jaffar didn't move.  
  
"Why not fight me?"  
  
"I know you'll win. Even if I get away, you will hunt me down and take my life. I'm making it easy for you. Go ahead. I won't resist." Jaffar unsheathed the Killing Edge. Crouching to Damiem's level he locked eyes with his former teacher and in one swift movement cleanly planted his sword in the man's chest. It was not his usual technique but he wanted this kill to be special.  
  
Damiem smiled as the Killing Edge entered his body and his blood spilt onto the floor. His lips moved to say thank you but his voice would not come. He continued to gaze at Jaffar as the assassin plunged the second Killing Edge in his gut.  
  
Jaffar waited until he was sure Damiem's body was damaged beyond repair to remove the swords. Damiem fell forward, his blood pooling onto the floor. In one last move of respect to his peer, he closed the dead man's eyes. He took the three daggers from the bed and stowed them in his sack. They would come in handy. He exited the room and strode to the front door. The Innkeeper threw him a quizzical glance.  
  
"Saw your friend?" Jaffar nodded and exited the building.  
  
"Now, for you Hurricane." Jaffar slipped off into the cool, damp night air. His second target awaited.  
  
Fin

* * *

So whatcha think?


End file.
